Winnie the Pooh and Captain America: Civil War
Winnie the Pooh and Captain America: Civil War is an upcoming sequel to Winnie the Pooh and Captain America: The First Avenger ''and ''Winnie the Pooh and Captain America: The Winter Soldier ''to be created by N/A. Plot In 1991, Hydra operatives in Siberia dispatch the brainwashed Bucky Barnes to intercept an automobile carrying a case of super-soldier serum and assassinate its occupants. Approximately one year after Ultron's defeat at the hands of the Avengers, Steve Rogers, Natasha Romanoff, Sam Wilson, and Wanda Maximoff stop Brock Rumlow from stealing a biological weapon from a lab in Lagos. Rumlow commits suicide with a bomb. Wanda tries to displace the blast into the sky but it devastates a nearby building, killing a number of Wakandan humanitarian workers. At the team's headquarters, U.S. Secretary of State Thaddeus Ross informs the Avengers that the United Nations is preparing to pass the Sokovia Accords, which will establish an international governing body to oversee and control the Avengers. The team is divided: Tony Stark supports oversight because he feels responsible for creating Ultron and the destruction the android brought to Sokovia while Rogers has more faith in his own judgment than the government. At the conference in Vienna where the accords are to be ratified, a bomb kills King T'Chaka of Wakanda. T'Chaka's son T'Challa vows to kill the bomber, whom security footage indicates is Barnes. Sharon Carter tips Rogers off to Barnes' whereabouts and that the authorities don't plan to take him alive. Rogers and Wilson track Barnes to his hideout in Bucharest and attempt to protect him from German commandos and T'Challa. Rogers, Wilson, Barnes, and T'Challa are captured. Helmut Zemo infiltrates the facility and uses Hydra's trigger words to activate Barnes's brainwashing. He questions Barnes about the 1991 mission, and then sends him on a rampage that allows Rogers and Wilson to escape. Rogers stops Barnes and sneaks him away. When Barnes regains his senses, he explains that Zemo is heading for the Siberian Hydra facility where Barnes was held, where other Winter Soldiers are kept in cryogenic sleep. Rogers recruits Wanda, Clint Barton, and Scott Lang to help him hunt Zemo. Stark convinces Ross to let him bring his renegade comrades in, and assembles Romanoff, T'Challa, James Rhodes, and Vision, as well as Peter Parker. Stark and his team intercept Rogers' team at Leipzig/Halle Airport, resulting in a huge battle, during which Romanoff allows Rogers and Barnes to escape. The rest of Rogers's team is captured while Rhodes is paralyzed after being inadvertently shot down by Vision. Before disappearing, Romanoff tells Stark that Barnes was framed by Zemo, and Stark later finds evidence confirming this. Stark follows Rogers and Barnes to the Siberian Hydra facility, and is shadowed by T'Challa. They discover that the other Winter Soldiers have been killed by Zemo, who is Sokovian and wants to punish the Avengers for his family's deaths. He shows them footage revealing it was Stark's parents whom Barnes killed in 1991. Enraged to learn that Rogers was aware of this, Stark turns on Barnes. In the resulting fight, Stark blasts off Barnes' robotic arm and Rogers disables Stark's armor. Rogers departs with Barnes and leaves his shield, built by Stark's father, behind. Satisfied that he has irreparably fractured the Avengers, Zemo attempts suicide, but T'Challa apprehends him. In the aftermath, Stark provides Rhodes with exoskeletal leg braces to let him walk again. Rogers breaks his comrades out of detainment and flees to Wakanda, where T'Challa grants them asylum and Barnes chooses to be frozen until a cure for his brainwashing can be found. In a post-credits scene, Parker is recovering from his injuries when his web-shooters project a Spider-Man symbol on his bedroom ceiling. Transcript *Winnie the Pooh and Captain America: Civil War (Transcript)'' Trivia *Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Brock, the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Simba, Timon, Pumbaa, Ed, Edd, Eddy, SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, Sandy Cheeks, Eugene Krabs, Sora, Donald Duck, Goofy, Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna, Layla, The Masters of Evil, and The Trix (Icy, Darcy, and Stormy) will guest star in this film. Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films Category:Sequel films Category:Superhero Films Category:Winnie the Pooh/Marvel Films